Ghostly blue
by spiderfiction
Summary: "We both love you.." "your most important." ..."even if I can't see? Boy x boy x boy Natedd kevedd ...I don't own anything but the story
1. Chapter 1

# Ghostly blue 1 #  
"Riiiiing"the school bell rings signaling that its the end of yet another class. The student's bussel around scrambling to get to there next class;laughing and playing around on the way. Amongst these many teenagers a certain red head jock was in the middle of texting one of his best friends when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Yo wait up!"kevin stopped in his tracks and turns to his friend that;who was pushing his way through the mass of noisey students. Nat nudged kevin a bit before draping his arm around his best friend playfully" Dude did you see the new student yet?"

Kevin gave a deep throat laugh before brushing Nat off his shoulder"No,I didn't even know we HAD a new student today..why?"

"Well duh!because I can't find him anywhere!" Nat threw his arms in air dramatically as they walked down the almost forward hallways ,to kevin s locker."I've looked everywhere man,I even skip ed second period for to go look in every efficient classroom,but he...or she isn't in any of them..its like there trying to hide from me!I'm mildly offended!"

Kevin rolled his eyes at his friends ridiculous antics"Are you sure you didn't-I don't know over look them? And how would you know it was them if YOU don't even know what they look like?" Nat scoffed and turned his nose up in mock snob way.

"Uh because I know what EVERYONE looks like and if I see someone I don't know,then they HAVE to be the new student-duh!"

Kevin furrowed his brows in annoyance at Nat's explanation. But before he could retort,another familiar voice was calling to them from across the hall. They both turned around to look at eddy,and Rolf make ing there way over to them.

"Hey guys,you two ready for some kick ass practice!that's actually if you show up-shovelchin!" Eddy s smug voice made kevin s eye twitch involuntarily.

"Shut the hell up eddy YOUR ass doesn't even sho-OOF!"kevin was cut off as someone ran into him;making him topple over on his back with a loud thud to follow.

Kevin groaned loudly and sat up to see a mop of bright blonde hair settled on his chest,and there back packs scattered nearby." What the fuck! Dude,you need to watch were your going..." kevin stopped his angry rant as the small boy on his chest looked up at him; revealing ghostly blue eyes with faded irises,bright blond hair that framed his petiéte face in the most alluring way,and to top it all off sexy...pink..plump lips. Kevin shook his head mentally slapping himself for his*eye roll* ridiculous thoughts.

"Uuuuhhhhh-umm...c can you get off me..."kevin mumbled nervously feeling a strange jolt of electricity as the small boy stared back at him almost absently-and was that a blush creeping on his face?

The boy gave a small gasp and started scrambling over his words"oh I - I'm so sorry!I could have swore you were on the other side of the hall oh my goodness I - I'm sorry!"the boys voice was small and almost breathless.

Kevin watched as the boy placed his hands on the floor and felt around as if not sure if it were safe to lay his hands,before dragging his palms down in a arch and pushing himself up making his back arch backwards and his chest press up against Kevin's stomach.

Kevin cleared his throat nervously as the electrifying feeling of there skin touching through there close

The boy brushed off imaginary dust from his shirt before stretching his hand out to kevin bellow"sorry once again.."

Kevin took notice how the hand the boy lent was a little off point with his direction,but quickly brushed it off that he was just dizzy from the fall. He took the hand none the less but did more of the lifting himself because the small person looked to have...MUCH difficulties lifting Kevin on his own.

"Wow...we'll, your a clutz aint ya shovelchin!" Eddy snickerd in amusement at kevin's tomato face. Rolf came up behind eddy and slapped him up side the head;giving no more but uninterested stare.  
"Ouch!what the hell Rolf !?"

"Shut up loud mouth Ed-boy!"

"Uh...yeah but really dude watch were your going next time k?you can really hurt someone or even worse someone could hurt you yo-"kevin stopped in his speech atteruptedly.*is this kid even looking at me?NO! He's lookin somewhere off behind m shoulder!*

Kevin sighed deeply"Can you at least look at me when I'm talking?!"

The little blonde jumped slightly and looked up in kevin s direction with an apologetic smile"s-sorry,i didn't me a too.."

Before kevin could ask what this kid was talkin about Nat cut in pushing kevin out the way slightly"woah. Woah!WOAH!.. kevin,no need to get all prickly and butt hurt I'm sure the little cutie didn't mean to knock you over on your buns!so let's all take a chill pill and have a normal-calm,con-ver-sa-tion."

"There soooo nothing NORMAL about you gold berg.."

"Shut up eddy!nobody asked your face!"

"You shutup and make me goldberg!"

"You and the loud mouthed-ed boy both need to put a ratish In your cursed talk holes,before you scare the blue eyed creature before us!"

Kevin huffed at his friends and turned to the boy still standing off to the side fidgeting lightly."uh..so I take it your the new student,huh?what's your name?"

The boy watched in the three fighting men's direction a bit longer,before smiling at kevin and leaning down to grab the forgotten bags that lay o. The ground bellow. Kevin reached down to help notice ing the boy was scarping the ground..blindly..

"Eddward,my names Eddward with two D's...and yours?"

"Kevin. kevin barr ...um hey I know we like just met and all but,..do you like..mabey need glasses or something?"kevin cringed as needs head snapped up to look at him with a small look of surprise.

Edd then smiled wide showing a small gap in the center of his teeth,before reaching before reaching for kevin s hand and gently pull the bag strap from his grasp."afraid not...I definitely don't need glasses,thank you for your concern but it really wouldn't make a difference if I owned glasses or not..."

"Oh yeah? Why not? If you don't mind me asking that is." Kevin said as he gently grabbed edd's hand and helped him back on this feet.

"Oh no I do not mind at all..well the thing is,if someone needed glasses one must have some form of sight,and that I do not have so there's no need."

Kevin paused for short while(cause ing his three friends to stop there fighting and look there way)before pinching the bridge of his nose and groan loudly. He mentally beat himself with a hammer" oh god your blind,I am SO sorry about what I said earlyer; the whole watch were your going' thing ..I'm such an asshole-really .oh god..just-just sorry*sigh*"

Eddward shook his head vigrously and latched on to kevin s left hand. Kevin took silent joy in the cute flush look on edd's face and the slight look that he might cry." No you did not know! A-and anyway it was my fault I was only paying attention to one voice which caused me to over look yours instead,I wasn't paying attention ..so its ok."

"Hold up..,wait a minute,I'm lost. What are we talk in about? I was to occupied messing around with short pants over here. What cutie say about voices?" Nat stepped in between Edd and kevin and swiftly placed an arm around Edd's waist carelessly.

"Dude."kevin spoke in a warning tone, Nat was all too familiur with.

"Shhh, not know Kev I'm trying to listen." Nat replyd in fake irritation.  
Nat ignored kevin s hard glare and turned back to Edd who was blushing and fidget ting madly in the green hair'd jocks arms."so what was your name again sweet cheeks?and what was it about voices?"

"Uhm..i-" Edd gently tried-but failed to push his way out of Nat's grip but in the end only made Nat tighten his hold.

Edd sighed in defeat"my name is Eddward, I'm the new student here-yelp!"Nat turned so they were face ing each other and pressed stomach to chest(Edd was to short to reach Nat;chest to chest)

"That is quiet strange,another ed boy? Though... this one does not resemble the- BACKSIDE OF A DONKY!Rolf turned back to eddy; nodding his head and using the 'bring it on' gesture with his hands. Which in if coarse caused eddy to lash out insults and continue to argue.

Edd was to caught up in that man before him to notice the others bickering or kevin studying gaze.

Nations minty breath ghosted over Edd face in the most calming way;he couldn't help but let a small gasp escape his pink lips. Edd listened to Nat's deep breaths and took silent bliss at the firm hands holding him in place along with the comforting body heat come ing from the lean body before him. But his mind was screaming to get out of his hold. He didn't know this man or anything about him. This mans presence didn't say 'calm and steady' to be in contact with,more like a sort of 'be aware of were his arms are' presence. But it was also exciting . He felt this man unpredictable...he sort liked it.

"I...um-uh!" Edd eyes glanced around nervously (as if he could see anything) for an escape out of the lean mans grasp.

Kevin caught the nervouse glanceing Edd was doing while he was continue ing to glare wholes in the side of Nat's head. Kevin grumbled inwardly to himself before yanking Edd out of nat's hold; bringing Edd close to his own chest. "Nat! Calm yourself man,before you freak him out more!"

Edd took notice that the feel of kevin s body was similar to nat's but...different.  
Kevin s firm chest pressed up against Eddward's back,making his breath hitch in his throat and blush deepen. His firm but gentle hands held edd's first with the most care ing touch. Kevin s well toned chest ;rising and falling brought a strange comfort to Edd he'd never felt before. To Edd this man before him made him feel the safest he's felt in years,he wished he could wrap up this warm fluttering feeling he felt and take it every were he went.

Edd shook his head and forward his throaty to regain his train of thought *these boys are a little to much for my mind.* " A-as I was saying early er, I am seeing impaired-uh blind as you put it."

Rolf and eddy's head snapped towards Eddward giving him a horrified look.

"You cannot see!?"

"Your blind?!"

Kevin sighed loudly,clearly annoyed by his friends.*do they EVER listen?*

**[To be continued in chapter 2]**  
**[Hope you guys liked it!not gonna lie I'm kinda self conscious about the story. I know its kinda slow but promise t will pick up in speed in later chapters with Kevin+Edd+Nat**


	2. Chapter 2

# Ghostly blue 2 #  
Rolf pushed eddy out of his view point roughly making the shorter male tumble on his rear." Rolf does not wish to enter the business of someone he just met but, he can NOT help but question why such a little and sightless person was wondering the hall's without assistance,hmm?"

Nat clapped his hands in realization." Oh! Right and on that note!" Nat turned to the boy that was still being held in Kevin's grip." Were have YOU been all day?!"

Edd jumped slightly at Nat's booming voice. He turned to the direction of where he assumed the green haired teen was standing,"E-excuse me? I have not the slightest clue of what your talking about."

Kevin shook his head"dude...really?!" Nat rolled his eyes before strolling toward Edd and Kevin's direction,and taking Edd's hand that wasn't being occupied by kevin." I'm talking about today sweet cheeks. You weren't in any classes!" Nat lifted Edd's hand and smoothed his thumb over it gently. The combination of Kevin's gentle firmness and Nat's warmth made Edd shiver. He smoothly slipped out of Nat's and Kevin's hold befor he lost his mind to the comfort.

"I do not mean to change the subject ,but how do you know that? I do not even now my own schedule to memory, so-"

"I skipped second period to search every classroom in school..-but that's not the point..the point is you've been missing all day. I mean I can understand if you would want to skip school,cause I do it on occasion...but not usually on the first day,you know?" Nat shrugged lazily to kind of infusize his point.

Eddy pushed himself off the floor and brushed himself off." You went and skipped class to SEARCH for this kid!?...dude that's kinda creepy."

Edd pushed the nagging through of lectureing Nat about how serious skipping class could be, and instead sighed before answering." Um,no I didn't skip on purpose,it was a accident. You see it took me quit some time to find the school,and when I got here no one really took notice of me. Therefore my inability to locate the main office. I've been wondering the hallway listening for any voices and feeling for the vibration of footsteps-*nervous chuckle*- but as soon as I get to them they seem to disappear.."

The four teens stood speechless. *This kid found his way all the way from his house to the school? Without any help!? How is that even POSSIBLE!?*

Eddy slightly shook his head in disbelieve." D-did you try asking someone,maybe?"  
The blonde nodded as he shifted from foot to foot. "Yes I did indeed ask for assistance, but I received no reply be for they walked away,they must have been pointing instead of replying vocally."

Eddy shook his head again as Nat let out a low whistle and kevin commented with a "what the hell..." while Rolf stood there with a confused look on his face." Waaaaaiit... so who was the one who showed the blind ed boy to the school of doom?"  
Everyone sighed.

* * *

The five teens stood in the hall for a few minutes introducing themselves and chatting,plus making plans for them to hang out some other time. Before they began to depart.

"Hey,we gotta head to the field or were gonna be late,and we ALL know how coach gets when were late to practice."eddy said mocking there coaches tone of voice. Nat and Rolf groand loudly. Eddy started in the direction of the football field followed by Rolf." Well catch you later blondie."

"Yes, Rolf will also as you say 'catch you later' blond ed boy."

Kevin and Nat where about to start in the direction of there friends but stopped mid-step. They looked at each other obviously thinking the same thing.

"Hey cutie,do you need us to show you somewhere before we go?"

"Yeah we do have some time to show you where you need to go."

Edd seemingly stared up at kevin and Nat for a second before humming quietly and nodding.*so dawm cute* was t only thought swimming in Nat and Kevin's mind at that moment." Yes actually, you all are heading to the football field correct?"

Kevin nodded but quickly remembered Edd couldn't see him and replyed." Ah yeah we where-uh I mean we are."

Edd smiled sweetly"splendid,then is it all right if I follow you there I have some business with your coach that I'm certainly late for."

They all glanced at each other silently questioning what kind of business Eddward would have with coach but thought better than to ask.

"Yeah definitely you can come with us there,...uhh do you..uh like need one of our hands or anything?"

"I can totally hold your hand cutie,you don't even have to ask...I can hold other things too but...that's beside the point.." Nat's voice held a very seductive tone that made Edd giggle.  
Eddward walked closer to the small group in front of him. "That will not be necessary gentleman I can hear your footsteps,thank you for trying to lend your assistance,but I've been seeing i pared for quiet a long time I can find my way around...most if the time."

So they left it at that and all headed to the football field.

* * *

Once they reached the field Eddward took a quick moment to listen to his surroundings. To his left he heard three or four voices conversing followed by small grunts* 'there stretching, that's good...but there language is foul.' * On his right he heard a faint(but to Edd it was very clear) sneeze. It was a deep voiced sneeze followed by philemy gagging.

* that must be the coach,no teenager would make such an ill sound this early in life...unless they have some form of lung disease, but in that case they shouldn't be playing on the field so I'll take the latter' *

Edd walked in the direction of the coach;he stopped mid step and turned around to the four men that he had already started to grow a certain fondness for. "Thank you all for showing me where the football field was. It is greatly appreciated...oh and I would head to the locker rooms now according to all the voices I hear coming this way your about 10 minutes late."  
Eddy through his hands in the air in defeat"well!there goes that were dead ca ch s going to kill us!"

He turned back around as the coach finally noticed the five boys standing by the goal tending.  
"Eddward!you made it I thought I would have to send a search party for you!"coach walked up to Edd and gave a warm handshake that Edd happily returned. "I would have certainly recommended it, if I had not ran into four of your players. Its thanks to them I'm even hear..they've shown much kindness."

Coach's eyes grew wide in surprise." They did,did they?" He mutter d and looked up at his players ,puzzled expressions before give ing them an approving smirk and nod. He thrust his thumb toward the locker room." You boys better go change your already late. I should make you do 50 laps and a 100 push ups, but since you helped Eddward here, I'm gonna go easy on you THIS one time..."

They stood in shock. Did they here right? Coach is going EASY?! No one in the entire universe can make coach go easy on anything! Seriously the mans like a brown bear, a rhino AND a lion mixed together- he's CRAZY! So how did this small(cute) blind kid do it?!

Kevin looked at Nat giving him a look that could only say 'what.. the hell?'. Nat replyed with a 'how should I know' shrug.'

Well get goin before I change my mind! I have things to talk about with Eddward here, so after your done immediately start on your laps!"  
The group left to the locker room;confusion staying in there minds the whole way there.

* * *

*SLAM*

Nat slamed his changing locker closed as he turned around to look at his friends "dudes we need to get this settled now. Like right now before things get ugly."

Eddy turned around as well to face Nat. He threw a dry towel at his head." What the hell are you talking about goldberg,do you even hear yourself? Save us the trouble of guessing and just tell us what the hell your talk in about."

Nat scowled at eddy who quickly returned it. But there silent stare down was interrupted as kevin sighed loudly and stood up from the changing bench too shove them apart by there faces.

"Hey!" They screamed in unison.

"Would you two stop fighting for 5 effin minutes and just talk like normal people!"

"HEY!" They repeated.

Kevin rubbed his temple trying to relieve the upcoming headache he was bound to get." Any way...Nat what ARE you talk in about?" Nat barley caught the question kevin asked;for he was to concentrated on rubbing his poor abused face.

"Oh! Um..oh yeah,right. What I meant was his are we going to settle who gets Eddward. You know cause if we don't our very friendship could fall faster than someone stepping on a lego-o I wanna know ho-"

"What!? Dude he's not the last pop tart in a box,we can't rock, paper, scissors for a PERSON, especially one that's blind..and re all adorable!"

"For once I'm actually agreeing with shovelchin chin, that is sort of fucked up."  
Nat scoffed loudly." Well what are we gonna do I feel I speak fir everyone when I say we all have the hot for him,am I right or wrong-come on. We may not be gay but its a little hard to deny that little cupcake out there."

"Easy for you to say your pansexual."

"Who gives a rusty nipple! You mean to tell me, you can't picture that little sexy blonde;sprawled out on a bed under you!?"

Kevin blushed and finished tying his sneakers while eddy kept a fierce stare at Nat;shaking his head clearly irritated.  
"Well Rolf Does not feel the 'hot's' as you say. Rolf sees him more like ..a-um-baby wilfred..yes." everyone did a complete double take at Rolf' s "vision" of there new friend.

"Wilfred !? Your pig that died three years ago!? That cute little piece of ass we just met reminds you of your pet pig..when it was a baby?" Nat shook his head in disbelief. "...someone please tell me he's joking kevin you've known him longer than me, is he for serious!?"

Rolf chuckled very amused at Nat's bewildered expression." In Rolf' s defense wilfred was very important to Rolf. Rolf saw wilfred as a baby brother. Rolf liked to think wilfred was the cutest thing on his farm."  
Rolf swooned; getting lost in his own memory s ." I loved that pig more than nana's licorice rooster feet and-"

"Naw-naw-naw-naw! I really do not wanna picture anymore of your families cooking, you lost me at pickled rooster-we get it,...he griminess you of a brother,but that doesn't answer my question what are we going to do."

"Well this thing here." Eddy gestured frantically between all of them." This is between you and shovel chin over here. Because me and Rolf don't like him in that way-but you two do, so this is your problem." Eddy closed his locker and headed out to the field without another word. He was quickly followed by Rolf; who only shrugged sympathetically passing by Nat.

Nat scoffed. "Where are you two going!?" He caught a faint reply." To practice,you dumbass genius!" Before he went back to kevin;who had just closed his locker as well.

"What! Well were are you going? We still gotta settle this man." Nat followed kevin out the field side by side.  
"Dude well just have to talk about it later,but really its nit even up to us. The dork decides..that is if he's even looking to date someone."

Nat raised a pierced eyebrow and stopped walking(causing kevin to stop too)  
"The 'dork'."  
"Yeah, he kinda acts like one..in a good way though."

Nat laughed at his best friend and draped his arm around him." What are you? From the 60's?!"

"Shut up."

After a couple laps around the track and not to mention every ones curious glances at Edd. The coach finally blew his whistle;calling all the players to gather around he and Edd in front of the bleachers.

"All right guys, after a couple announcements you can go back to your warm ups. So shut Roots and listen!" Everyone looked at the small boy standing next to coach. Having a pretty good hunch whatever the announcement was, it was about him...but what?

Coach cleared his throat and spit out whatever came up opposite to Eddward(who noticeably cringed at the action) before continuing.

"All right so the schools board has been complaining about players in our district playing football on the field and not being on a 'state standard health level'. Apparently some retards at lemon brook keeled over due to unhealthy eating yatta,yatta and muscle strain ect...I know what your thinking; dumbasses at lemon brook choose to be STUPID and the whole goddawm state has to pay for it. Its unfair I know but you know what life isn't fair so tuff!"

Edd furrowed his brows in confusion. Was this man defending the schools board or degrading it?

"Ok so now the board is demanding physical assessment tests to be held every month from this day forth."Edd jumped slightly as the whole football team grand and complained about the new regulation...they were quite loud.

"Yeah,yeah I know your lives are unfair and all that shit. So they wanted me to take extra time out of my already busy schedule and give you the test BUT on top of that check your eating habits make sure you properly stretch so not to get muscle strain-but I'm not gonna do that, cause I got other about that needs to he done. But I'm not leaving mt team hanging, so I've hired a professional to watch and do all that health crap."

Coach stepped back and pushed Edd up in front slightly. Not expecting the sudden touch Edd let out a small squeak of surprise. Coach patted his head roughly in silent apology. "This here is Eddward he just came in from new york, he will be your new 'nurse' so to speak."

Coach crossed his arms and grunted saying a "go ahead Eddward." And watching his player intently. His boys were great players but some-he knew from past experiences, could be real jackasses and with a sudden change like this; being told that there futures on the team would be foreign on the tips of this little guys fingers...things are bound to get violent.

Edd cleared his throat before also crossing his arms over his chest cutely in a small form of encouragement." Greetings! As you all where just informed there will indeed have to be some changes made to your daily routine as football players. But please do not fret , I will try my best to not make it too uncomfortable for you all. I have been doing this job for quiet sometime and can assure you it is not as terrible and hard as it sounds."

Coach stepped forward and handed Edd the clipboard he was holding an flipped it to a seemingly blank page. Edd ran his hand across the page tenderly; peering at it as if he were reading with his eyes. He made a small ah-ha sound as he found what he was looking for.

Kevin tore his eyes away from Edd to glance at Nat. Who was in the middle of making the weirdest effing face kevin ever saw, and visibly drooling; watching the cute dork up front getting ready to continue his announcement. He rolled his eyes and looked left f him to some other team members. They were all listening(for once) intently. Kevin's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

...Maybe they were listening a little to close...one in particular was paying Eddward a special attention. If the smirk on his face and lusty mist in his eyes were not enough to give it away than hungry lick of his lips definitely was.

Adam Welty. A very valuable player on the team but in all out ass hole who doesn't take no for an answer and takes anything he wants by force weather you like it or not. The way he stared at Edd and whisper d to his lattices made a jolt of anger run up Kevin's body. He huffed and turned back to Edd making a mental note to keep an eye out for when adams around Edd.

**[To be continued in 3]**  
**[Hey! I'm back I hope I didn't make you wait to long! Hope you liked it.**  
**Oh! And please leave reviews I enjoy getting feed back immensley!]**


End file.
